


Because Bellamy Kissed Clarke

by FrisianWanderer



Series: I Love You Like A Love Song, Baby [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrisianWanderer/pseuds/FrisianWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from Bellamy Blake’s life after he meets Clarke Griffin, the love of his life. ❤️</p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Bellamy Kissed Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tim McGraw's 'Kissed a Girl' - such a sweet song, so this is a fluffy piece as well :)

 

 _She gives you her number_  
_Think you might call her_  
_It’s just another in the long line of lonely hearts_

 

He’d only agreed to this so he’d get Octavia off his back. He loved his sister very much – in fact, there wasn’t a single soul on this planet he loved more – but she could be relentless and very annoying sometimes. Especially where his love life was concerned.

She couldn’t understand how someone could be happy with a barely consisting social life and a ton of interesting books to keep you company. But Bellamy didn’t need more. Just his books, his sister and Miller, his best friend. Sometimes he even tolerated Lincoln Graham, Octavia’s boyfriend who was 7 years older than she was.

It wasn’t like his life only consisted out of work (he was a real estate agent) and reading books (the old classics were his favourites). Every Sunday he and Octavia had dinner together and every other Tuesday he watched some sports with Miller. Once a month he made an appearance at a bar he let his sister drag him to.

There was also Roma Collins, one of his neighbours, who he enjoyed hooking up with once in a while, but they were only hook ups and he didn’t want for them to be more.

Even though he was content with his life, his sister was worried.

‘I don’t want you to be _content_ I want you to be _happy_ , Bell’ Octavia had stubbornly countered. ‘I mean- For God’s sake, Bell, your life consist out of work and reading and the occasional fuck with that trashy neighbour-‘ her face had displayed disgust with the thought of Roma.

‘Nothing wrong with a life like that’ Bellamy had interrupted around a bite of his dinner.

Octavia had let out an annoyed sigh. ‘Yes, it’s fucking empty. You don’t even know what it’s like to be _really_ happy anymore, so you just settle on being satisfied’

Bellamy had remained painfully quiet.

‘Don’t settle for this Bell, please..’ his sister had begged softly as she twirled some spaghetti around her fork.

‘Why can’t you just accept-‘ he tried, but his words lacked heat, so Octavia cut him off.

‘Then do it for me’ she’d said. ‘I’d like to be an aunt one day and there’s only one way that’s ever going to happen, so..’

Bellamy rolled his eyes. ‘Jesus..’

‘Lincoln just got a new colleague at the museum and she’s awesome. I know you’d like her’

‘So she’s going to be my baby-momma, huh?’ he asked annoyed.

Octavia rolled her eyes at him. ‘I’m only saying that if you would get back into the dating game, she’s a great fit for you. And even if you don’t want to be happy, you should still meet Clarke – she’s awesome’

‘As you keep saying..’ he muttered in his bowl of spaghetti, but then he looked up, surprised. ‘Clark? The girl’s name is _Clark_?’

‘Yeah, it was her grandfather’s name or something. Her parents added an e at the end so it could go for a girl’

‘Weird..’ he commented.

‘Your name is _Bellamy_ ’ she countered, pointing out the obvious. ‘Pretty sure that’s a girl’s name, so you don’t get to judge’ she emptied her glass of water before she added, ‘She has a guy’s name, you have a girl’s name, so if that doesn’t prove how compatible you guys are..’ she winked at him and continued in a dramatic voice and with a grin, ‘It’s written in the stars, Bell!’

So Bellamy had led his sister persuade him to come out and meet this Clarke Griffin. You know, because Octavia was so worried about his wellbeing and all. It definitely had nothing to do with the girl he was going to meet.

Unfortunately, Bellamy couldn’t fool his nerves.

‘So you’re the famous Bellamy Blake?’ Clarke had asked him after Octavia had introduced the two to one another. They were in a crowded bar with Octavia, Lincoln, Miller and Maya, one of O’s college friends. Clarke’s full, pink lips were up in a challenging smile and her cornflower blue eyes hosted the question if he was up for that challenge.

‘I’ve heard some things about you as well, Clarke Griffin’ he lifted one of the corners of his mouth.

‘Now I’m intrigued’ Clarke replied smiling before taking a sip from her Coke. ‘Please, do tell’

They only talked with each other for the rest of the night, ignoring everyone and everything around them. Bellamy knew he wasn’t an easy person. He was headstrong, could be intimidating without meaning to and a little too passionate sometimes, but Clarke didn’t seem to mind. Clarke could hold her own – she didn’t back down in discussions and teased him when he was getting ridiculous.

They bonded over having unusual names, their love for history (Clarke’s passion was more in old art and his in archaeology), their love for baseball and which HBO show was the best.

He owned Octavia a pizza and a ride to the airport sometime. Clarke was indeed awesome. Not only was she hot as hell with her blonde curls, her confident smile and full rack, she was also smart, though and funny.

Bellamy liked her. Even if she didn’t want to go out with him, that’d be fine – as long as they could be friends. Bellamy had a feeling they could be awesome friends.

When they decided to call it a night, Clarke stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

‘This was fun’ she said smiling. ‘We should do this again’

Bellamy could feel his lips turn into a goofy smile, but didn’t try to stop it. ‘We should’ he agreed and they exchanged numbers.

When he got to bed that night, he’d already made a five-step plan to ask Clarke out.

 

**Step 1. Text her casually, but not too much to be stalkerish**

**Step 2. Find out what she liked to do**

**Step 3. Look for something that’d suffice**

**Step 4. Casually mention it**

**Step 5. Ask her out**

 

* * *

 

 

 _You turn around to say goodbye_  
_Everything else you ever felt_  
_Feels like a lie_  
_Then your eyes meet_  
_And everything changes_  
_You can’t remember your own name_

 

Turns out Bellamy never needed a 5 step plan to ask Clarke out. He was still in step 1, pathetically long he may add, when Clarke asked him out to lunch when their lunch breaks were at the same time.

‘Want to grab some ice cream?’ she asked when they met up on the town square.

‘You want to grab ice cream as lunch?’ he asked with an amused smile.

‘Life’s short and all’ she answered grinning. ‘What do you say?’

He couldn’t tell her no. Not when she was smiling at him like that, not when his heart grew a size every time he thought about her. She probably knew it and decided to take advantage. He let out a mock sigh. ‘Fine..’ he teased.

Her smile grew and she playfully slapped his arm.

They went to a diner. Clarke ordered a fruit sorbet with extra fruit (“For the vitamins” she’d explained with a wink) and Bellamy a banana split (“It’s the healthy choice” he joked back).

‘ _Oh_!’ Clarke said as she realized something. ‘And some curly fries’

When the waiter had written Clarke’s extra order down and had left, Bellamy turned to her. ‘Curly fries?’ he asked surprised.

Clarke nodded. ‘They’re delicious when you dip them in ice cream’

She told Bellamy where she learned about this way of life and how it had changed hers for the better. Her childhood best friend Wells Jaha had sworn to her it was the best invention of mankind and passed the knowledge onto her. Clarke told Bellamy Wells had died a couple of years ago, so this was one of the ways she honored her friend.

‘How did he pass away?’ Bellamy asked before he could bite his tongue. It was one of the many times his curiosity got the best of him.

‘Drunk driver’ Clarke answered. She didn’t seem to mind he’d asked, but her eyes turned a little sad. ‘That’s why I don’t drink anymore’

Bellamy nodded in understanding. ‘My dad was a drunk. Most of our money went to his need for liquor and later rehab, that’s why I hate wasting money on alcohol. I do drink a couple of beers when I go out, but never that much that I’ll get drunk’ he shared. Bellamy wasn’t an over sharer, he liked to keep stuff to himself, but there was something about Clarke that made him trust her. Made him _want_ to tell her about his asshole dad, even if they only knew each other for two weeks. Even with Miller, his best friend, it hadn’t come this easy.

They talked about their childhoods during lunch. Only the lighter stuff, like siblings, friends and pets.

Clarke told Bellamy that one of the reasons she moved to Savannah was because of an old high school friend that lived there.

Bellamy told her in return that he’d grown up in Savannah and never felt the urge to leave.

Clarke made him eat a curly fry with ice cream and he reluctantly admitted it wasn’t that bad. Clarke laughed and she laughed again when he got a brain freeze.

After they said goodbye – unfortunately they both had jobs to get back to – Bellamy turned around to get a last glance at Clarke as she walked away. She really was something else.

Clarke chose that moment to turn around as well. Cornflower blue met walnut brown and the world shifted in its place. It was like realisation dawned upon him. Everything he thought he knew was a lie. He finally understood what – or rather _who_ – was missing from his life. He finally knew where he wanted his life to be headed. He’d finally found out what people were talking about if they spoke about butterflies in stomachs, stuttering hearts and touches that made your skin tingle.

The world finally made sense.

Bellamy smiled and winked at Clarke and she smiled back. _Was she blushing?_ Yeah, she was blushing.

He was definitely doing something right.

 

* * *

 

 

 _And it’s cherry red sweet, boy_  
_You don’t know you’re gonna change your world_  
_When you kiss a girl_

 

Bellamy asked Clarke out for a second date. She accepted and he drove them to the park where they had a picnic. Clarke had made the sandwiches and Bellamy brought the drinks and a homemade cherry pie.

Bellamy told Clarke how he met Miller when he 22. Bellamy worked as a bartender at a bar in the weekends, and a couple of months after he got hired, Miller joined the crew. He learned from Miller that he had moved to his uncle and aunt’s place after his parents kicked him out for being gay and was in need for some extra cash. They worked well together, Bellamy and Miller understood each other without using too many words and they trusted each other. Their friendship came naturally and now Bellamy couldn’t imagine his life without Miller in it.

‘You ever had that?’ Bellamy asked before he took a gulp of juice. ‘That you’re in the middle of this friendship without realising it had ever begun? If that makes any sense..’

Clarke gets a rueful smile and she nods. ‘With Wells, kind of’

Before he could apologise, she continued.

‘We grew up together, he was practically my brother.. His parents were my godparents, mine were his, so we were always together. We took baths together, had our first days of school together, got each other through our first heartbreaks. He was my friend before I learned the word..’

Clarke was silent for a moment, while staring into space, lost in a memory.

‘I’m sorry for bringing him up again’ Bellamy said, when Clarke returned to the living.

Clarke gave him a slight smile. ‘Don’t be. I like telling you about him. I want you to get to know me and you won’t, if I can’t tell you about Wells. Besides, I don’t want him to be forgotten, he deserves more’

Bellamy returned her smile. ‘Good, because I want me to get to know you too’

Clarke’s cheeks turned into a nice rosy colour. ‘With Monty – the high school friend who lives here – it was different. I didn’t suddenly realise we were friends, I could feel us gradually growing closer. The three of us went to the same college after graduation and that kind of formed a bond for life’

‘That’s why you moved to Savannah, right? For Monty?’ Bellamy asked.

‘With Wells gone, I really needed Monty’ Clarke answered. ‘We were the Three Musketeers, so I knew he was having a rough time as well, after Wells got killed. And I missed Monty, we hadn’t lived in the same place for years, something that just felt wrong. So, when I got the job offer for my job, I didn’t need to think about it’

A couple of ducks joined them and Clarke gave them some crusts of her sandwich. ‘What about you? How did you become a real estate agent?’

‘College was never in the cards for me and a family friend was in real estate. I started working for him when I graduated high school and he taught me the ropes. When he retired, I took over his company’

‘That’s really impressive Bellamy’ Clarke said, and Bellamy could tell she was being genuine.

‘I would’ve liked to go to college’ he admitted, ‘but I guess my life could’ve turned out worse’

‘Worse?’ Clarke asked surprised. ‘Bellamy, you’re 26 and you own a successful company! And the house you live in!’ when Bellamy gave her a questioning look, she explained that a drunk Octavia told her. ‘Point is, you’re doing way better than any one at that age who has a college diploma. You can be proud’

‘Thank you’ he said and they smiled at one another for a moment. ‘I’m also really proud of this cherry pie I made’ he said as he gave her some dessert.

‘You made this yourself?’ she asked impressed. ‘That’s something you can be _very_ proud of indeed’ she said teasingly.

Clarke moaned in appreciation when his cherry pie touched her tongue and the sound she made, made the blood leave his brain and travel south. Bellamy was so transfixed by the moan and her lips, that he didn’t notice a piece of his pie break off and fall on his lap.

But Clarke did and his clumsiness made her laugh. The white shirt he was wearing was now smeared with a pink trail. Her laugh was contagious and Bellamy soon found himself joining her. When their laughter had died down, they were staring in each other’s eyes. Bellamy’s gaze dropped to Clarke’s lips, they were a little red because of the cherries, and when he looked back up, her blue eyes had darkened significantly.

He carefully cupped her cheek and leaned in a bit. He watched her close her eyes and close the distance between them and when her lips touched his, Bellamy’s eyelids dropped as well. Bellamy deepened the kiss and Clarke gently sucked his lower lip.

Fireworks exploded within him.

This was what a kiss was supposed to feel like. _Be_ like.

Clarke tasted delicious, like the cherry pie she had. Bellamy was momentarily worried he tasted like the tuna sandwich he had, since that was the last thing he ate, but if that was the case, Clarke didn’t seem to mind, as she softly licked his lips, asking for entry.

When they had to break apart – air and all – and his eyes opened into hers, it was like he saw the sun for the first time. He was wonderstruck.

She started grinning and he did too, before he went in for a second kiss.

He hadn’t known it then, but that moment truly was the beginning of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Then it’s roses, roller coasters and panama city_  
_A million tan bodies_  
_None of them are as pretty_

 

When Bellamy got out of a meeting with a client and saw that he had 6 missed calls from Clarke, his girlfriend of 5 months, fear got a hold of him.

Clarke _never_ called someone. She believed in face-to-face conversations and only used the occasional text for short and important messages. Or to arrange those face-to-face conversations. He wasn’t even sure she knew _how_ to call someone with her cell.

He immediately called her back, while a million different worst-case scenarios ran through his mind. _Clarke had been in an accident. Octavia had been in an accident. Someone had died. Clarke had been stalked by some creep and she’d called him for help, but he hadn’t answered.. Clarke was going to break up with him.._

Bellamy could feel his heart beat a mile a minute while he was waiting for Clarke to pick up. ‘What’s wrong?’ he immediately asked when she – _finally_ – answered.

‘Nothing’s wrong Bell, don’t worry’ she rushed to say, picking up on his panic. ‘Do you know that website with all of those auctions? You know, you can buy daytrips, dinners and concerts and stuff?’

‘Yeah..’ he muttered, wondering where that was going. Wondering what she had done.

‘Well, I kinda got carried away and won an auction for a trip to Panama City..’

A grin broke upon Bellamy’s face, when the last of his fear had turned into relief. ‘Congrats, Princess’ he teased.

‘Thanks babe’ she said laughing. ‘We leave in two days. And before you start-‘ she hastily said, ‘work isn’t an excuse – you are your own boss and it’s only for three nights’

‘Than what _is_ an acceptable excuse? I really don’t want to go on a trip with my hot girlfriend’ he joked.

Clarke laughed over the phone and it made his smile stay on his face. Clarke’s laugh was his favourite sound. ‘Too bad, buddy. You’re going – with _me_ , so it won’t be _that_ terrible’

And that’s how Bellamy found himself in Panama City with his awesome girlfriend.

They spend a day at the beach – swimming, tanning and went sailing in the afternoon. Clarke pointed out some people with a nice tan, sunhat or tattoo, but all Bellamy could see was his girlfriend. As far as Bellamy was concerned, they didn’t hold a dime to his Princess.

The next day they discovered the city. They went to a museum and had lunch in a café where the waiter had given them a rude look when they’d ordered two sorbets and curly fries on the side.

When they got back to their hotel room, Bellamy had a surprise for Clarke he prepared with the help of the hotel staff. He guided her into their room with his hand covering her eyes. He stood next to her so he could see her reaction when he pulled away his hand.

‘Happy 6 months anniversary’ he whispered in Clarke’s ear, before retreating his hand. He watched pure happiness light up her face, as she took in the dozens of rose petals that were scattered on their bed and on the floor. There was a cold bottle of champagne waiting for them on their bed and next to it, was Clarke’s present – a small velvet box containing a pair of pink pearl earrings.

Clarke turned to him with tears in her eyes and the brightest of smiles gracing her features. ‘Bell, this is _so_ amazing. Thank you’ she sniffed. ‘You didn’t have to do this’

‘I know, but I _wanted_ to’ he assured her with a smile, and that earned him a kiss.

They pulled each other as close as possible and their sweet kiss turned into a full body kiss, with hands travelling everywhere, hearts beating the same rhythm and arms clinging to the other’s body.

‘All I got you was some edible lingerie – for myself’ Clarke whispered in a husky tone against Bellamy’s lips when they broke apart.

Bellamy groaned and demanded she’d change into those immediately.

When he was satisfying his sweet tooth, he assured Clarke it was the ‘Best. Present. Ever’

Clarke giggled and the sound turned into a moan when he sucked her nipple. ‘I love you Bellamy’ she said a little breathless.

Bellamy let her nipple go with a pop and stared into her cornflower blue eyes. ‘I love you too Princess’

 

* * *

 

 

 _Sundresses scattered on the hardwood floor_  
_And it’s not your bathroom anymore_

 

Bellamy woke up in the middle of the night with Clarke pressed against him. She was still soundly asleep and he tried his best to keep it that way, when he untangled himself from her, so he could go to the bathroom. Nature called.

When he washed his hands, he noticed all of the crap Clarke had dumped on their sink and in their shower. Shampoo bottles, hair conditioner, body lotions, mascara, perfume – the list went on and on.

He slipped when he walked back to their bed, but regained his balance and successfully prevented breaking his neck. He’d kept the lights out, afraid it would wake Clarke, but he could clearly see what almost killed him. The evil-doer was Clarke’s white sundress that she’d thrown on their hardwood bedroom floor, when she got ready for bed.

His girlfriend was a slob.

Right before he fell back asleep he realised something.

He referred to all of his belongings as theirs.

 _Their sink. Their shower. Their bed. Their hardwood floor._ Technically it was all his, but it hadn’t felt like that for a long time. It was time to make it official.

 

~~**xxx** ~~

 

Bellamy popped the question the next morning. He was making them pancakes and Clarke was nipping her first coffee. He knew that that was the perfect moment to ask – Clarke would be easier to convince (if she needed to be, that was) before she had her second coffee of the day in her system. His girlfriend was _not_ a morning person.

‘So, I was thinking..’ Bellamy started and Clarke made an unintelligible noise, so he assumed that she heard him. ‘You have a lot of crap lying around here,’ he continued and Clarke had _definitely_ heard that, because she glared at him. ‘but not enough, since you keep going back to your place to get more. Maybe you should just get everything you own and dump it here permanently’

Clarke blinked at him a few times, like she wanted to be sure she was awake (there was a big chance she wasn’t) and this wasn’t a dream. Bellamy just patiently waited for her answer while he flipped a pancake.

‘Are you asking me to move in with you?’ she asked after a moment and had more gulps of coffee.

‘Yes’

Clarke nodded – she’d caught up. ‘If this turns out as a terrible mistake, I’m going to blame you for asking me before my second cup of coffee. You know I’m no good before then’

Bellamy grinned. ‘Is that a yes?’

‘That’s a yes’ Clarke smiled at him before returning her attention to the black liquid in her hands.

 

* * *

 

 

_A few ups, a few downs, makeups and fights_

 

‘Why not?!’ Clarke demanded and Bellamy could see how upset she was. Her eyes displayed fear, her frown betrayed her pain and her crossed arms showed him her anger.

But he couldn’t tell her why he couldn’t make it to her colleague’s wedding. Because if he told her, she wanted to know why he was having lunch with her parents, Jake and Abby, and if he told her that, she’d know he was planning on proposing.

‘I told you – I have an important meeting that day. I can’t miss it’ Bellamy answered. He told himself that technically, it wasn’t a lie.

‘I know you’re lying!’ Clarke yelled. He should’ve known better – she always knew when he lied. Apparently he had a tell, but she didn’t want to share what it was, so she effectively prevented him from becoming a better liar. ‘Why don’t you want to go to this wedding with me?! Or is it because it is _a_ wedding?!’ she was shouting so loud now, the neighbours would probably call the cops soon.

‘What?’ he asked confused. ‘No!’

‘We’ve been together for over _two fucking years_ , Bellamy Blake! Going to a wedding together shouldn’t have to freak you out that much!’

‘I’m not-‘

‘What is it?! Are you afraid that when I see them making vows to one another, I’ll make a comment about me hoping that’s us someday? Don’t you want to get married to me someday?!’ her eyes were wild now.

‘No-‘

‘NO?!’ she yelled and she looked so angry, he was afraid she was going to attack him.

‘ _No_ , I’m not afraid you’ll say that!’ he yelled, angry that she’d interrupted him and made a false assumption.

‘Because if you do feel like that, I need you to tell me _right now_!’ she screamed. ‘If marriage is not in the cards for you or if you’re unhappy with me, I want to know now! I’m not going to let you lead me on and waste my life with you!’

‘WASTE YOUR LIFE WITH ME?!’ Bellamy was now screaming as well. Clarke had struck a chord, without meaning to. Bellamy’s biggest fear was Clarke realising that she was way too good for him and then leaving him for someone better. It didn’t matter she assured him countless of times that he was being ridiculous – that she loved him and that there was no one as perfect for her as he was. Even their friends had told him that Clarke looked at him like he hung the moon himself. He just couldn’t help but be afraid he’d lose her – she was the best thing that’d ever happened to him. ‘IS THAT WHAT YOU’RE DOING?’

‘Only if you don’t want to get married!’ she was angry crying now. ‘Because I do, Bellamy! I do! To you! Do you want to get married to me?’

Bellamy tried to blink away his own tears and swallowed to keep his voice even. ‘Yeah..’

‘ _Yeah_?’ she scoffed. ‘Wow, Bell. That sounds really convincing’

They were both silent for a moment and stared at the other. Bellamy knew he was being an idiot and that he should tell her that it was his dream to marry her. In the nearby future even. But he was too upset and too afraid he’d tell her he already bought a ring.

Clarke took his silence the wrong way. ‘Do you even love me?’ she asked pained.

‘What?!’ Bellamy was so shocked it took him a few heartbeats to recover. ‘I love you more than I love Octavia’ he admitted in a soft tone. He never thought he’d love someone more than he loved his sister, but the universe had proven him wrong. Bellamy had been afraid to say it, to admit to Clarke he loved her more than Octavia, the person who had been the most important person in his life for 23 years, but it was the truth.

Clarke’s eyes had widened at his confession, but wasn’t backing down. ‘I want the white picket fence, the dog and the minivan. With you. Do you want that with me?’

‘More than anything else Clarke’ he answered.

Clarke physically deflated at his answer and walked into his arms. ‘I’m sorry..’ she said in his embrace. ‘It’s just- I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you and that scares the fuck out of me. I never wanted something as bad as a life with you Bell and I- I-‘

Bellamy understood. ‘I know’ he whispered in her hair and he kissed her brow. He felt for her what she felt for him. A love so strong it could kill you, but also bring you back to life. It was both terrifying and the best thing in the world.

‘Why don’t you want to go to the wedding Bell?’ she whispered.

‘I _do_ want to go Princess’ he answered. ‘The reception begins at 3, right?’

Clarke nodded.

‘I can make that, but we’ll have to miss the ceremony. That meeting is too important to miss, sorry Princess’

Clarke let out a sigh. ‘Fine..’

‘I promise you that, when we get married, you’ll be happy I spoke to that client. We’ll have a nicer wedding because of it’

Clarke hugged him tighter. ‘That better be true, ‘cause I’m not planning on being cheap on my wedding day’

Bellamy couldn’t help the excited smile his lips turned into. ‘ _Our_ wedding day, Princess’

Clarke broke out of his embrace and patted his shoulder. ‘Keep telling yourself that, buddy’

 

* * *

 

 

 _She knows what you’re thinking_  
_Before you can think it_

 

Bellamy came home from a tiring day at the office and all he wanted to do was kick back and relax. Clarke welcomed him home with a kiss and a very welcome surprise.

‘I drew us a bath and I got you a glass of scotch to go with it’ Clarke said.

Bellamy cupped her cheek and stroked it softly. ‘Thank you’

‘You’re welcome’ she pressed a kiss on the palm of his hand. ‘Now get your sexy ass upstairs before the water gets cold’

All of the stress of his day got washed away in the warm water with his naked girlfriend pressed against him. The scotch he was drinking helped too.

Clarke trailed her fingers over his knee and Bellamy pressed a kiss on her hair.

‘How was your day Love?’ Bellamy asked.

‘Better than yours’ she answered. ‘I went grocery shopping and later went for a run and I saw-‘

‘No’ he immediately said. He already knew where that was going and he was keeping his foot down.

‘Bell, _please_ ’ she whined.

‘I don’t want a dog Princess’ he insisted. ‘We both work too much to properly take care of one and that wouldn’t be fair to it’

Clarke let out a sigh. She knew she couldn’t persuade him to get a dog. ‘What about a compromise then?’ she tried.

‘Fine, you can get a cat. But I’m naming it’

Clarke laughed. ‘It’s going to be named after a historical figure, isn’t it?’

‘Obviously’

‘Then pick a famous artist’ Clarke said while she turned around in his arms.

When her blue eyes bored into his brown ones, his heart skipped a beat. Over two years of dating and that still happened. He hoped that would never change.

She pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss. ‘I love you’

He gave her a smirk. ‘You know what I’d really love right now?’ he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

‘Yes, Chinese’ she answered, not letting her boyfriend fool her. ‘I ordered when you were getting ready, so it should be here in ten’

Bellamy grinned at her and shook his head in disbelief. ‘You’re amazing’

‘Don’t hold me for an amateur, Bellamy Blake’ she scolded him and he took her lips in his.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Says she’s not thirsty when she takes yours and drinks it_  
_She’s an angel from heaven, stubborn as hell_  
_And she knows all your secrets but she’ll never tell_

 

‘So how’s the wedding planning going?’ Miller asked Bellamy and Clarke when they were having drinks at the bar with the gang. Their gang now consisted of Octavia and Lincoln, Miller and Monty (now dating for three months), Maya, and Jasper (Jasper had been added to the group by Monty. Bellamy and Clarke had a bet going on when Jasper and Maya would get their act together and start dating – they both thought it would be only a matter of weeks now).

‘Great’ Clarke answered smiling at the same time Bellamy said, ‘Horrible’

Clarke playfully shoved his arm. ‘It’s not, it’s going great’

‘We’re getting married in two months and all we have is the location’ Bellamy pointed out and he took a swig of his beer.

‘Listen, Bell-‘ Clarke began and Bellamy rolled his eyes fondly. He knew she was going to give him The Speech again. ‘It’s not my fault that the flower boutique didn’t have magnolia’s or I haven’t found my dress yet. Our wedding day has to be perfect and I’m not going to settle for anything less’

‘Our wedding day will be perfect no matter what’ Bellamy assured his fiancé with a smile.

He always said that when the wedding planning was getting to Clarke, so now she was the one who rolled her eyes fondly.

‘Wow, Blake, that was so sugary sweet my teeth started rotting’ Miller commented amused.

Bellamy ignored his friend and kept his eyes trained on Clarke, who continued The Speech. ‘I’m not planning on getting married more than once, so that day will be literally a “once in a lifetime” event – I’ll move heaven and earth if I have to for us to get the perfect cake and flowers’

‘God, you’re stubborn’ he complained, but the grin he wore betrayed that he loved her for it.

Jasper got up and asked if anyone wanted another drink. Clarke wiggled the apple juice in her hand, signalling she had enough and Bellamy asked for a Coke. Maya got up too to help Jasper with the drinks and followed him to the bar.

Bellamy and Clarke shared a look. _It won’t be long before those two get together._

‘And it’s not only about us’ Clarke continued after a second. ‘This will be the only time my dad can walk me down the aisle, my mom can go wedding dress shopping with her daughter and Octavia can see you get hitched and be the Best Maid’

‘So don’t even bother thinking about eloping!’ Octavia angrily interrupted and she pointed a finger at her brother. ‘God only knows it’s a fucking miracle you found someone who is crazy enough to be your wife – there was a time I was afraid I’d never get the opportunity to be your Best Maid, so you’re not taking this away from me!’

‘See?’ Clarke asked smugly.

‘Yeah, yeah..’ Bellamy waved his sister’s concerns away and turned back to Clarke. ‘That’s very selfless of you Princess’

Clarke finished her drink. ‘Thank you’ she said with a wink.

Jasper and Maya returned with their drinks and the second after Maya planted Bellamy’s Coke in front of him, Clarke’s greedy hands took it away and she pressed the glass against her lips.

Bellamy didn’t bat an eyelash and patiently waited until she’d quenched her thirst.

‘Please tell us how your dance classes are going’ Jasper smirked.

Clarke laughed and Bellamy gave his friend a glare.

It was commonly known that Bellamy was a disaster on the dancefloor, so it had both been a relief and a nightmare when Clarke had signed them up for dance classes. Every one of the lessons (they had three until that point) had ended in Bellamy on his ass and Clarke laughing hers off. At least Clarke pitied him enough to give him a foot rub when they got home.

Clarke could tell their friends a million embarrassing stories about him doing the salsa and the waltz (or well, _attempting_ to), but she just gave him a smile and told their friends he was doing great.

‘You guys are in for a real surprise when we have our first dance’ Clarke promised and Bellamy kissed her cheek as a silent thank you.

 

* * *

 

 

 _You think you’re gonna faint at the justice of the peace_  
_You wake up next to her_  
_The sun rises in the east_

 

Bellamy woke up when rays of sunshine hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and took a moment to watch Clarke sleep. His _wife_ , as of a month ago.

He had been so nervous before the ceremony, he could barely breath. Not because he was afraid of getting married to Clarke, but because of the ninety pairs of eyes watching his every move and all of the doomsday scenarios going through his mind.

But everything went off without a hitch and their wedding was perfect. The church didn’t burn to the ground, Clarke and Jake hadn’t tripped on their way to the aisle, Bellamy hadn’t messed up his vows, the wedding cake had been delicious, but most importantly – he hadn’t made a fool out of himself during his first dance with his wife.

Clarke had looked beautiful in her white gown and together they made a commitment for life, honouring the love they shared. The party and food had been amazing too.

It had been the best day of his life.

Clarke’s blonde curls had caught the rays of sunshine and shimmered in the light. It looked like she had a halo, she was as beautiful as an angel.

A voice inside of him reminded him what a lucky bastard he was, while Clarke softly snored.

_I know._

 

* * *

 

 

 _She wakes you up in the middle of the night_  
_And she says it’s time_  
_You hear that baby cry_  
_And you finally realize the reason why_  
_You kissed some girl_

 

‘Bell’ he heard Clarke say while she shook his half asleep form. ‘Bellamy!’ she said louder and it was the urgency in her voice that startled him awake.

He sat up immediately and looked around the room before his gaze landed on her. ‘What? What’s wrong?’

‘It’s happening, Bell! My water broke!’ she answered and it took him a moment to understand what she just told him.

He inhaled sharply when realisation hit him. ‘What? _Now_?! Are you sure?’

‘Yes I’m SU-‘ she yelled, but she cut herself off with a loud cry of pain. ‘FOR GOD’S SAKE GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!’

Bellamy jumped out of bed and helped his very pregnant wife get up. He put Clarke’s slippers on her feet and helped her put on her coat. Their baby bag (filled with everything Clarke might need before and after labour and clothes for the baby) was already in the car and soon they were racing to the hospital.

Fourteen hours later, filled with Clarke screaming (“THIS IS YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE!” – “I know Princess, I know”), crying (“Why doesn’t this baby want to get out of me?” – “He has separation anxiety”), cursing (“GODDAMMIT, IT HURTS! – “Don’t worry honey, the doctor said you’re getting an epidural any moment now”) and trying to hit him, it was finally over.

The doctor announced that their child was a boy and when the cries of his new born son filled the hospital room, Bellamy was over flooded with happiness, pride and memories he had with Clarke.

_The night they met._

_Their first date._

_Their first kiss._

_The first time Clarke called him her boyfriend._

_The times she laughed so hard, the tears streamed down her face._

_When they had adopted Vincent, their red cat._

_When he got down on one knee and she said yes._

_How she stole his breath for the millionth time when she walked towards him, in her wedding dress._

_That they went skydiving for their third wedding anniversary._

_When he found her waiting on the couch for him and she told him wearing the brightest smile and with tears of joy in her eyes, that he was going to be a father._

Hearing his son cry for the first time made Bellamy realise why fate had made him fall in love with Clarke. Why he kissed her on that park bench all of those years ago, why she was the love of his life. It was because of their son.

_This was always supposed to happen._

Bellamy took Clarke’s face in his hands and kissed her. She was exhausted, but her eyes shone brightly and her lips were curled in a smile. ‘You did it Love, you did it’ he whispered, eyes filled with tears. ‘Thank you for being my dream come true’

The doctor carefully gave Clarke their son – who was now wrapped in a blue blanket – and Bellamy sat down next to his wife and son on the hospital bed.

‘He’s so beautiful’ Clarke sniffed and Bellamy agreed. Their son was the cutest baby he’d ever laid eyes on.

‘Welcome to the family William Jacob Blake. We’ve been waiting a long time to meet you’ he whispered.

Bellamy stroked his son’s soft cheek for the first time and kissed his wife’s hair. He couldn’t believe how blessed he was.

 

_Oh, you kiss a girl_

_You kissed the girl_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? :) 
> 
> If you have any songs you'd love to see as a plot for a one shot, I'd love to hear 'm! :) xx


End file.
